


Kitchen's are made to make memories

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, Eddie Diaz Week 2020, Family time, Fluff, Gen, Memories, learning to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Everyone knows Eddie has a huge sweet tooth so he talks his Abuela into making him his favorite dessert, as they make new memories into the kitchen. And have a heartfelt chat.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Isabel Diaz, Eddie Diaz/Evan Buckley (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Kitchen's are made to make memories

**Author's Note:**

> The spanish in here comes from the internet because I only know a few phrases (it never stuck when I took it, okay) 
> 
> The inscription also came from the internet, please let me know if it's correct so I can fix it if it is not. 
> 
> I remember having some of these memories with my grandfather (my grandmother never cooked) and my aunts. Hopefully you all enjoy this. The Recipe for the cheesecake will be at the end! 
> 
> Written for Day 3 of Eddie Diaz Week Eddie y su Abuela

Arms loaded down with groceries in reusable bags, Eddie knocked on the door and stepped back a little. He’d gotten everything on the ingredients list and okay, maybe a few indulgences, but all things considered, his day off was going to be worth it no matter the outcome. His Abuela opened the door, shocked to see him since he didn’t call to say he was coming.    
“Edmundo, what are you doing here? Is Christopher okay? Is Evan?”    
Eddie chuckled when Buck was brought up. He fit so seamlessly into the life they made here. He’s one of them now, even if Eddie and him haven’t made it official quite yet.    
“They’re fine Abuela. Spending the day together, so I have time. And a request. I want you to teach me to cook.”    
She looked up at him, down at the bags and up at him, pity in her gaze. He knew that look, it was the same one when she tried to teach him when he arrived in L.A and he’d almost burned down her kitchen.    
“Mijo, you can’t cook.”   
Eddie scowled for a second, then fixed another smile on his face.    
“I know, but I want to learn how to make something. So,” he held up the bags. “Please.”    
She muttered something under her breath, but stepped back to let him in. As he stepped into the kitchen he sat the bags on the counter and she swatted his arm.    
“You go fix the Cafe and I will figure out what I can teach you.”    
Bending he kissed his cheek on the way to the coffee maker. “Gracias.”    
Rolling her eyes at her grandson, Isabel started to riffle in the bags.    
It wasn’t a secret, at least to all of his family and friends, especially Buck, that Eddie had a gigantic sweet tooth. Buck had tried to weedle out of him what his favorite dessert was, but Eddie knew only one person could make it  _ right.  _ He’d gotten everything for her to make the rumchata cheesecake he’d been craving. And best of all, he was going to at least attempt to help her with it. It reminded him of the days he spent here in the Summer, or when she would visit them in El Paso. One thing was missing though.    
Pulling out his phone, he pulled up the Pandora app and turned on the Mexican Radio station. Isabel looked over, a soft look in her eyes, as Eddie held up her coffee.    
“Grab my round cake pans and turn the oven on 325.” She instructed him, likely not trusting him to be near food, just yet.    
He did as he asked, the sound coming from his phone, the smell of the coffee and grabbing the pans, familiar.    
“You know, your Abuelo, he loved cupcakes, like this.”    
Eddie looked at her as he sat the pans down. “I didn’t know you could make cupcakes out of them too.” He’d now be dreaming of them too.    
“You just have to have the ingredients, Edmundo. And the desire to feed yourself.”    
Eddie sipped from his coffee, leaning against the small counter as she pulled some kind of kitchen appliance to her, he should probably ask what it was. He was sure he didn’t own one. “I need to eat, but still, helpless.” he reminded her with a shrug.    
“Which is why, I will make this, and you will watch. And only watch. You learn, by seeing, asking questions.”    
“I thought you learned by doing?”    
She huffed at him as she grabbed the box of graham crackers from behind him. “You will watch, because I do not not trust you not to break anything.” She was giving him the look that made his shoulders hunch in on themselves.    
“How can I learn by watching? That’s why I never stayed in the kitchen when I was younger.”    
“Perhaps we should have tied you to the chair then, no? No. You watch, you smell, you taste. You  _ feel. _ Cooking for someone you love, it can be its own reward.”    
Eddie laughed. “Buck must love us like a saint, then. He winces when I even think about stepping foot into a kitchen.”    
“He is good for you. And he doesn’t want to put out a fire at home, at least the kind he has to do for work.”    
She laughed and shooed him away from the counter so she could reach for something while he blushed. He loved her, but she was a little too interested in his love life. Then again, Buck was shameless, so who knows what he’d told her.    
She dumped the graham crackers into whatever the contraption was, and then other stuff from the counter. He was sure that was sugar and something else, he really didn’t know.    
“Take the small pan and put a big spoon of butter in it. And put it on the stove.”    
Eddie looked over at her dubiously, and then at the stove. “You trust me not to set it on fire?”    
“I know some very nice boys who can put it out  _ and  _ fix it back if you do.”    
He chuckled, but moved to do as she asked. Of course it took him a second to find the butter because there were left overs in two of the other butter containers. When he found it, he took the spoon she held out to him. He kissed her cheek again and went to put the butter into the pan.    
***

The small tiny house smelled amazing and reminded him of summer’s spent in a city he didn’t know he’d come to love. His Abuela and him sat in the living room, coffee cups full while the Univision played on low. He soaked up the memories and hoped Christopher had this same feeling of love, and home, when he was here.    
“Where did Evan take Christopher today?” She asked Eddie after setting her coffee to the side.    
“I think he said something about the Science center. Something about a new planet exhibit.”    
“They enjoy it. Being together.”    
Eddie smiled. “Yes, a lot. Sometimes, it’s like I’m not even there when I am. Evan loves him like I do. I couldn’t ask for more.”    
“It’s nice to see you happy, Emundo.” The corner of her eyes crinkled when she smiled.    
“It’s nice to be happy..” He paused before speaking again. “I’m going to propose.” He waited, biting his lip, watching her out of the corner of his eye.    
“And here I thought you’d only get married again after I am gone,” she breathed out like she was speaking a prayer. “Wait here.” She stood and tapped him on the shoulder, walking out of the living room.    
Eddie checked his phone for the first time in two hours. He had a few texts from Buck. When he opened them he smiled. Christopher was having the time of his life. He didn’t envy Buck tonight. With all the sugar he no doubt fed their son, and with all the coffee Eddie had consumed, he was going to have two very hyper Diazes on his hands. Poor guy. He looked up as his Abulea came back into the room.    
“I want you to have this. It was never intended to go to anyone but you. But now you can give it to Evan. Or keep it for your son. It’s time you took this.”    
He took the box she extended to him. It was bigger than the ring box he currently had locked up in the safe at home, it looked like one that was used for a specialty watch. Opening it, he saw it was indeed a watch. Setting the box on his knee, he carefully took the watch out. It was old, but well kept. The silver shone bright in the light of the lamp. It was well loved, that he knew. He didn’t remember his Abuelo, the one he was named for, but he felt like he knew him because of how he was talked about. The links smacked together as he turned it over.    
_ ‘Te quiero con todo mi corazón’ ~ I love you with all of my heart.  _ _  
_ The watch still in his hand, he looked over as she sat down. He tried to find words.    
“Are you sure?”    
“ Si, Of course, I am.” She took his hand in hers, forcing him to turn to her. “You are the only one I would trust with this. And with his name. You are my heart. I know I have other children and grandchildren, but you, Edmundo, you are the one I feel the closest to. I am so proud of you. So yes, I am sure I want you to have this. Your Aubelo would have wanted you too as well.”    
“I…” He had no words. All his life, he’d wanted to make his family proud. It was another reason he joined the Army. But they didn’t care, made it seem like a joke. His Aubela had stood by him through everything.    
"Thank you, for not giving up when you could have. You are strong and I know with Evan and Christopher, you can only grow. Now, let's go see how your cheesecake is, hmm?” She patted his knee and left him alone for a few minutes.    
He didn’t have words, he was horrible with them, especially when they mattered. He didn’t know what to say. It was all too much. He placed the watch back into its box and grabbed the remote, turning the television off. Grabbing his phone, he turned the radio station back on. He walked into the kitchen and found her fussing with the already clean space. She looked up and gave him a smile. He walked in and gathered her close and danced her around the kitchen, making her laugh. He knew without a doubt, he was going to give the watch to Buck as a wedding gift and she was going to be there to see him do it.    
Eddie took his cheesecake home at the end of the night, his heart full, and a smile on his face, knowing his day off was a day well spent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day! 
> 
> Here's the recipe I was describing. It might not be traditionally Mexican, but we're rolling with it. 
> 
> https://www.delish.com/holiday-recipes/christmas/a25440516/rumchata-cheesecake-recipe


End file.
